


All That Glitters

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Burglary, F/M, Just A Pair of Cat Burglars Smooching Nothing To See Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: A treat illustration for joufancyhuh. I'd pay good money for a DLC that involves "borrowing" some art and jewels with Kasumi & Rolan. (no text/dialogue)





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



Happy SpecRecs 2018!


End file.
